Masked Face
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Ketika Daiki merasa kebahagiaan itu ilusi dan uluran tangan itu adalah mimpi satu malam belaka, Ryouta akan membangunkannya dan mencurahkannya dengan perhatian duniawi hingga pemuda itu memintanya untuk berhenti dan kembali tertidur. — AU; aokise. drabbles.


Kaudatang, mengulurkan tangan.

Yang kuharap tak akan hilang bagai debu yang berada dalam naungan angin malam.

* * *

#01

**Masked Face**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Masked Face © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Keringnya permukaan roti hingga menghasilkan remah-remahnya tanpa hembusan angin dari arah manapun sudah merupakan kesan tersendiri ketika segumpalan makanan itu jatuh mendarat di tangannya.

Toko-toko itu hanya mempersilakannya untuk mengenyangkan perut dengan sebongkah roti kering yang bahkan tak terjamin nilai gizinya, sama sekali tak terjamin.

Jikalau aku punya cermin, aku sudah akan bercermin sejak dulu. Dan mungkin akan lari dari tempat dimana aku menapakkan kaki, ketika menyadari betapa buruknya wajah tak terurus ini, yang bahkan pemiliknya saja tak mengingat kapan pertama kali meninggalkan rumah.

Kapan malam itu saat aku memutuskan untuk membuang segalanya dan hidup dalam kesendirian yang mendalam ini.

Kapan ... saat aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menjadi pengganggu dalam hidup orang-orang.

Uluran tangan tak pernah muncul di hadapanku, seberapa banyak aku berdoa memohon pada-Nya untuk memberiku seseorang yang tak akan pernah berhenti memberi harapan meski semu.

Memproduksi tawa mengejek pun aku tak layak, ketika mengingat seseorang yang mengutip bahwa siapapun bisa bahagia di dunia ini. Apa aku yang terlalu miris, atau mereka yang terlalu naif?

Alas tempatku bernaung lusuh kalanya hujan menyergap, panas kalanya matahari berkuasa, dan sama sekali tak membantu kala anginlah yang menempati tahta. Ketika aku sadar, bahwa hidup inilah yang pantas kudapat, untuk selamanya?

Bahwa seluruh kebahagiaan yang pernah kurasakan sebelum aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat kaki dan pergi menjauh, membiarkan mereka yang bahkan tak menginginkan kehidupanku untuk hidup dengan tenangnya, bahwa seluruh kasih sayang yang pernah mengguyurku dengan betapa berlimpahnya, bahwa semuanya adalah ilusi semata.

Dan mataku dibutakan olehnya, terbelenggu oleh pujaan, manjaan yang diberikan dunia tanpa batas, sesungguhnya tak bisakah aku menerima sesuatu yang murni, yang pasti dan yang akan tetap tinggal?

Suatu malam ketika mahkota itu diserahkan pada sang angin, membuat alas koran lusuh yang sudah kuganti kemarin ini berhembus kesini dan kesana, bahkan tidak dapat menjadi sekedar alas untuk menutupi tubuhku yang ringkih, yang mungkin seluruh organku dibentuk oleh kulit roti gandum yang sama sekali tak bergizi dan bahkan kulitnya seringkali sudah terkelupas.

Saat aku berulang kali memanjatkan permohonan, sebuah doa, hingga aku menghafalkannya tanpa usaha akan apa yang kulantunkan dalam hati dengan jelas dan pasrah, apa yang menjadi alasanku untuk menutup kedua mata biru ini.

Saat bintang-bintang mulai berebut tempat untuk menampakkan diri, memamerkan cahaya mereka yang kecil namun tampak di atas sana, mencari sudut-sudut terbaik untuk ditempati.

Saat—

Aku tertawa miris pada diriku sendiri. Aneh. Kenapa segala hal yang kulihat dengan mata ini tak pernah mencerminkan diriku, yang bahkan tidak kutahu bagaimana rupanya?

Tawa itu bukannya menghasilkan kelegaan yang mendalam, yang merengkuh segala beban yang tersimpan jauh di hati ini, malah membuat paru-paru itu teriisi oleh segala hal yang menyesakkan hati, bukan karbon dioksida maupun zat-zat lainnya, semua itu terasa janggal.

Sesak. Sakit. Hingga aku tak dapat menahan bendungan yang nyaris jebol ini. Bendungan yang bahkan terbentuk tanpa hujan sejak kapan, mengalirkan kuantitas airnya sedikit demi sedikit hanya untuk menghasilkan jejak setipis angin yang membuaiku hingga tertidur.

Kapan perasaan ini akan hilang? Saat aku tertidur? Saat aku bahkan kehilangan segalanya meskipun tak ada satu hal lagi yang dapat aku klaim sebagai kepunyaanku?

Saat—

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sapaan singkat itu membuatku mendongakkan kepala, mempertemukan indera penglihatanku dengan seorang pemuda yang tak jelas siapa, yang bahkan tak kukenal.

Senyum yang terbentuk entah sejak kapan, bukan milikku. Pandangan matanya yang lembut, bukan milikku. Semua itu terukir indah, terpahat indah—bukan milikku, sekali lagi, bukan milikku.

Hanyut dalam keheningan sebelum aku memutar pandanganku ke arah lain, memastikan bahwa aku pasti sudah gila dengan berhalusinasi hingga seperti ini, hingga membayangkan seseorang akan hadir di sini, di tempat tak ada orang lain yang ingin berlama-lama tinggal kecuali aku seorang.

"... Hei?" Kedua mata ini membulat sempurna, bahkan aku benar-benar yakin bahwa aku sudah gila hingga berhalusinasi sekuat ini. Dengan cepat kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah yang sama.

Ia masih di sana.

Membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga aku dapat melihat lebih jelas wajah yang diberikan Tuhan padanya secara sempurna.

Iris dan helaian rambutnya yang secerah matahari, senyum yang lebih indah dari senja manapun yang pernah kulihat. Kelabu di matanya yang lebih cantik dibanding awan manapun yang menutupi langit.

"—Kau benar-benar ada di sini?"

"Bicara apa _'ssu_? Tentu saja aku benar-benar ada di sini!" ... dan sebuah tawa yang lebih menyenangkan dari _lullaby_ manapun.

Tangan ini terulur, memeriksa setiap inci wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya tawa mencemooh terlepas dari bibirku.

Naif, aku memang benar-benar naif.

"Tidak mungkin ... 'kan—" Air mata lagi-lagi menitik, ketika aku menyadari bahwa diriku entah berilusi terlalu dalam atau telah melampaui batas naif seseorang hingga aku dapat membayangkan kejadian seperti ini.

Atau bermimpikah aku? Kalau iya, bolehkan aku menjadi sedikit egois—memperpanjang mimpi ini hingga benar-benar habis sebelum aku kembali pada kenyataan pahit yang selama ini kutanggung sendirian?

Tangan itu terulur, yang kuharap tak akan hilang begitu saja, tak akan hilang bahkan setelah aku menggapainya, saat aku memutuskan untuk menjalani sisa hidupku dengan bermimpi lebih lagi.

Tak akan hilang ditelan gelapnya malam, ditiup dinginnya angin malam.

Kuraih tangan itu, saat keputusan ini final; bahwa aku telah memutuskan untuk kembali bermimpi, lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

**To be continued **

* * *

**A/N**

Saya kembali dengan drabble gajelas hasil inspirasi dari dengerin OST dari YouTube~ /slap

Rencananya abis ini saya mau lanjutin drabble ini, semoga ga males dan terus semangat(?) orz dan juga lanjutin fic lainnya haha, tapi pelan-pelan ya uwu

Mind to review?

**[07.07.14]**


End file.
